Histoire de vie
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Ils étaient deux à être sortis d'elle, deux merveilleux enfants... -KyoXYuya- -Séquelle de Enceinte-
1. Problème de pouvoir

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre : **_ Problème de pouvoir_

**Base :**_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Romance_

**Couple :** MidoriXSasuke

**Disclaimer : **_C'est pas à moi_

**Note : **_**Alors je vous explique je n'arrive pas à finir cette fic… j'ai essayé mais je suis désolée je n'y arrive pas… Je n'ai plus d'idée… Je vous avouerais que la seule chose qui m'éclatait dans cette fic c'était d'écrire les flash back… Donc je transforme cette fics en un receuil de flash back sur l'enfance des Jumeaux Midori et Ten-shi. Vala j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas trop encore désolée et je vous assure que ce n'est pas de gaïté de cœur que je le fais…**_

**Note 2 : **_Je vous rappelle quand même que pour comprendre les fics de ce recueil il faut avoir lu __Enceinte ?__ et pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent plus : Midori et Ten-shi sont les jumeaux de Kyo et Yuya ils ont tous les deux 16ans, Arashi (12 ans), Hiryuu (10ans) et Kaori (7ans) sont les enfants de Tokito et Akira et que Akira et Yuya sont frère et sœur. Et puis aussi que Midori sort avec Sasuke (en plus c'est l'objet de cette première fic ) et Ten-shi avec Sayuko (un personnage de mon invention)._

**Problème de Pouvoir**

Midori se promenait dans Edo, flânant dans la rue marchande. Elle attendait le retour de mission de son petit ami. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti en compagnie de Saizo dans la montagne. Et il devait revenir en début d'après-midi mais aucun Sasuke à l'horizon, elle l'avait attendu au palais mais au bout de 5 heures d'ennui elle avait craqué et avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Le soleil commença à descendre, la ciel s'assombrit, la nuit tombait. Elle repartit en direction du palais, s'il le fallait elle dormirait là-bas elle l'avait déjà fait, Yukimura accepterait sûrement. Elle trouvait le Shogun un peu étrange mais il était gentil.

Elle passa la grande porte en souhaitant la bonne nuit aux gardes et parcourut les couloirs en direction de la grande salle. Elle sentit une odeur de sang et entendit, grâce au Satori, les pensées injurieuses d'une personne très mécontente. Elle resta derrière la porte entrebâillée et elle vit son petit ami et Saizo se faire honteusement enguirlander par Yukimura.

-J'avais dit : AUCUNE effusion de sang !

-Mais ils nous sont tombés dessus et on n'a pas pu faire autrement !

-C'est bon mais la prochaine fois je ne ferais rien pour vous !

Les deux ninjas s'inclinèrent et tournèrent les talons.

-Sasuke, Midori doit t'attendre quelque part, elle est restée ici toute l'après-midi !

-Oh c'est bien…

Il avait cela d'une façon si neutre, Midori se sentit blessée.

-Je dois d'abord aller voir Kosuke

-Bien… Mais ne la fais pas trop attendre, on ne fait jamais attendre une femme !

La brune était troublée, qui était cette Kosuke ? Son petit ami sortit de la pièce, elle se cacha puis le suivit sans un bruit. Le ninja entra dans une salle qui ressemblait à une chambre de malade. Sasuke s'approcha d'une femme, couchée sur le lit. Il la regarda tendrement, trop tendrement au goût de Midori et l'embrassa sur le front. Midori ressentit de l'amour, un amour profond et elle s'enfuit en larmes.

Sasuke entendit courir, il sortit de la salle mais ne vit personne, elle avait couru trop vite.

**OoO**

Midori pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, cachée dans sa chambre. Ten-shi était venu prendre de ses nouvelles mais elle n'avait pas répondu puis sa mère avait fait de même mais elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Enfin Kaori vint la voir, Midori se dit que les adultes avaient dû la pousser à venir et de sa toute petite voix elle lui avait demandé :

-Midori, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que j'ai mal au cœur…

-Mais tu n'es pas blessée…

-Ce n'est pas mon corps qui ai blessé mais mon âme.

La blondinette réfléchit quelques instants et vint s'asseoir près de sa cousine.

-Midori, est ce que c'est à cause de ton…

-Oui…

-Moi, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire qu'il est méchant pour que la police le mette en prison…

Midori sourit faiblement, la naïveté de sa cousine était si attendrissante.

-Ma chérie laisse-moi un peu tu veux…

-Mais Midori il ne faut plus que tu pleures papa dit qu'il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent !

-Tu as raison, maintenant va je vais me reposer un peu…

La fillette couru à l'extérieur et Midori s'endormit sur son lit, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer. Le lendemain une caresse sur sa joue la fit sursauter, une seule personne la réveillait ainsi et c'était la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

-Tu es très belle lorsque tu dors…

-Lâche-moi ! Espèce de salaud !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Je te hais !

Elle se leva et força le passage. Il la retint malgré tout.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ! Dégage !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-moi au moins !

-Tu ne peux pas aimer deux femmes à la fois !

La brune s'écroula dans ses bras en sanglot.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

-Non, justement je ne sais pas !

-Je t'ai vu hier avec elle…

-Qui ?

-…

-Arrête tu sais très bien que quand tu es comme ça ton pouvoirs ne marche pas !

-Mais tu l'aimes tellement…

Ses pleurs doublèrent elle ne dit plus rien. Il la serra dans ses bras et réfléchit. La journée précédente avait été éprouvante, en rentrant ils avaient parlé avec Yukimura puis il était allé voir…

-Tu m'as vu avec Kosuke ?

-Peu importe son nom !

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je la considère comme ma mère… C'est l'un des guerriers de Sanada… Elle est rentrée de mission blessée et je voulais voir si son état s'était amélioré.

-Mais…

-J'ai eu peur j'ai crus que tu ne m'aimais plus…

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle se laissa faire. Sa colère disparut, son Satori était revenu elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

**Fin**

_Voilà c'est le premier les autres vont vite suivre et après j'en écrirais d'autre Je sais que vous les avez déjà lu mais bon laisser moi quand même un reviews pour savoir si mon idée de faire de cette fics un recueil vous plaît… _


	2. Se battre ou ne pas se battre

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Se battre ou ne pas se battre_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_générique_

**Couple :**_YuyaXKyo_

**Disclaimer :** _Les persos ne sont pas à moi_

**Se battre ou ne pas se battre**

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla ce matin-là, elle était seule dans son futon. Kyo l'avait privé de sa chaleur peu avant son réveil. Elle y était habitué, il partait de temps en temps, elle ne savait pas où ni pour combien de temps mais elle avait confiance, il revenait toujours.

-Maman, Maman ! crièrent joyeusement les jumeaux, alors âgés de 4ans, en entrant dans la chambre.

-Bonjour mes chéris, vous êtes déjà réveillé ?

-Ben ouais, papa est partit tout à l'heure et il nous a dit de te surveiller.

La jeune femme sourit, le samurai pensait toujours à prévenir ses enfants qu'il partait mais jamais elle. C'était compréhensible, les enfants lui obéissait, elle, elle l'aurait empêcher de partir.

-Maman, on a faim… miaulèrent les deux bambins.

-Bien, allez dans la cuisine j'arrive tout de suite.

Ils ne lui firent pas répéter deux fois, elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de ses draps qu'ils la rappelaient déjà depuis la cuisine. La blonde enfila un kimono et couru nourrir sa descendance. Midori avait pris place en face de son frère, ce dernier avait posé 3 bols sur la table. Yuya mit du riz à chaufferet questionna ses enfants sur les activités de leur père. Ten-shi envoya un regard malicieux à sa sœur et, tout en plaçant son doigts devant sa bouche en signe de silence, révéla :

-On peut pas te le dire…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

L'eau du riz se mit à bouillonner furieusement et Yuya leva la casserole, évitant ainsi la catastrophe. Elle essora grossièrement les grains et servit ses enfants.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Ten-shi termina sa bouchée et répondit à sa mère.

-Parce que Papa nous a dit de rien te dire…

Il replongea ses baguettes dans son bol et apporta de la nourriture à sa bouche. Midori enchaîna.

-Il nous a dit que si on te le disais tu serais très fâchée et après il a fait ses yeux de méchant et on a promis de rien dire.

-Je vois…

Les jumeaux finissait de manger lorsque Yuya entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Qui est-là ? cria-t-elle, Kyo c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse. Elle intima aux enfants de ne pas bouger et se rendit à la rencontre de l'inconnu. Elle arriva à la porte d'entrée, elle était effectivement ouverte mais personne à l'horizon. Elle était sure d'avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer.

-MAMAN ! hurla Midori

« Merde ! jura la blonde, j'aurais jamais du les laisser seuls ! »

Un autre cri retentit, la chasseuse de prime, la peur au ventre, se précipita dans la cuisine. Un homme tenait ses enfants à bout de bras. Ils pleuraient, toutes les larmes de leur corps, ils voulaient restés, restés avec leur mère surtout ne pas partir avec cette homme.

-MAMAN, s'égosilla Ten-shi.

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour, elle se jeta sur l'individu et tapa de toute ses forces sur son ventre.

-Lâchez-les !

L'homme ricana et repoussa la blonde avec son pied. Elle se remit vite debout.

-Qui êtes vous ? Que leur voulez vous ?

Ce sont les progénitures du démon, ils sont sûrement doté de fabuleux pouvoir. Maintenant que le démon est partit je peux venir me servir en toute tranquillité.

-Elle sortit son arme et pointa l'homme.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas les emmener ! Ce sont mes enfants !

-Alors tu es leur mère… Si j'éliminais la mère des enfants du démon il serait sûrement très tr…

La tête immonde de l'homme se détacha du reste du corps en un bruit mou et tomba au sol. Yuya attrapa ses enfants avant qu'ils ne finissent écrasés sous le corps du kidnappeur qui tombait lourdement au sol.

-Sans moi, tu serais vraiment dans la merde…

Kyo se tenait derrière elle, le sabre ensanglantés à la main et les yeux emplit de rage. La blonde serrait ses enfants contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle pleurait. Le samurai tenait deux sabres dans son autre main.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'Akira leur apprenne à se défendre…

La blonde acquiesça.

**FIN**

_Voilà le 2__ème__ j'espère qu'il vous a plu ptit reviews SVP_


	3. Allez ! Dis moi !

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Allez ! Dis moi !_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_générique_

**Couple :**_YuyaXKyo_

**Disclaimer :** _Les persos ne sont pas à moi_

**Allez ! Dis moi !**

-Kyo, tu n'es qu'un ivrogne !

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le dit : Va acheter du saké !

-Du saké ! Du saké ! tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, tu ne fais que boire toute la journée et devant les enfants en plus !

Le démon grogna et but une dernière gorgée de sa boisson fétiche. Yuya bouillonnait, elle le laissa sombrer dans son mutisme et tourna les talons en annonçant rageusement :

-A table ! C'est servis !

Les jumeaux accoururent joyeusement, ignorant l'humeur massacrante de leur mère.

-Hé, Maman ! Tu ne devinera jamais ce que Akira nous a appris aujourd'hui !

-Va te laver les mains, hurla-t-elle comme réponse.

Ten-shi avait déjà senti sa mère en froid mais là c'était carrément un blizzard, il décida, par précaution, de se taire et d'aller se laver les mains sans bruit. Sa sœur le suivit. Yuya posa le plat au centre de la table et servit ses enfants. Elle ne donna au démon qu'un regard amer.

Les jumeaux mangèrent rapidement et consentirent à aller se coucher sans rechigner pour échapper au courroux de leur mère. Une fois dans leur lit, Midori demanda à son frère :

-Tu penses que Papa et Maman ne s'aiment plus ?

Le blond resta perplexe quelques instants puis avoua :

-Je ne sais pas… depuis quelque temps Maman elle est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur.

-Papa pense que c'est parce qu'elle a ses règles.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Je sais pas…

Il y eut un court silence puis Ten-shi se mit debout en annonçant :

-Je vais aller demander à Maman pourquoi elle aime plus Papa.

-Je viens avec toi

Les jumeaux sortirent de leur chambre sans un bruit. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour aller dans la cuisine, là où leur mère était censée faire la vaisselle de leur dernier repas. Ils arrivèrent à destination mais avant que Ten-shi ne pousse la porte, sa sœur lui fit signe qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se gratta la tête et pointa la pièce principale du doigts, Midori lui fit signe qu'aucune âme vivante n'était dans le salon. Elle s'y rendit quand même pour vérifier si leur mère n'était pas dehors. Le blond la suivit et alors qu'elle remarquait encore que Yuya n'était pas sur leur chemin, il lui attapa l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu crois qu'elle est déjà partie se coucher avec Papa ?

-On a qu'à aller voir…

-Ok !

A pas de velours, ils traversèrent la maison dans le sens inverse. La porte close de la chambre de leur parent se dressa devant eux. La petite brune fit comprendre à son frère que leurs deux parents étaient à l'intérieur et de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Ils collèrent leur petites oreilles au bois et écoutèrent les bruits qui en sortaient.

« - Kyo, je suis toujours fâchée contre toi ! »

« - Ah bon, mais je crois que ça ne va pas durer très longtemps »

« -… »

« - Viens par là… »

« - Non ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit ce soir ! »

« - Comme si ton avis m'intéressait »

-Mais qu'est qu'il va lui faire Papa ? murmura Ten-shi à sa sœur, qui avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

-Ben en fait il va… elle se tut, ne comprenant pas les mots auquel pensait son père.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et atterrit lourdement au sol dans un bruit de froissement.De l'autre côté de la porte le silence se fit.

-Zut ! chuchota Midori, il m'a entendu !

« - Les jumeaux ! Allez vous coucher ! » tonna la voix caverneuse de Kyo. Il reprit plus doucement à l'intention de Yuya.

« - Papa a envie de joué un peu avec Maman… »

La petite brune comprit soudainement les pensées de son père et courut se remettre au lit, suivie de près par son frère qui ne voyait décidément pas à quoi son géniteur songeait. Ils s'installèrent hâtivement dans leur grand futon. Ten-shi ne tarda pas à élever la voix.

-Qu'est ce qu'il va lui faire ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu mens !

Midori tourna le dos au blond et resta silencieuse.

-Allez dis-moi… s'il te plait…

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est dégouttant !

-Mais c'est quoi ? s'impatienta Ten-shi.

La fillette ne répondit pas et rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules.

-Mais allez dis-moi !

-…

-Midori ! S'il te plaît…

-Non, c'est trop dégouttant !

-Allez tu sais je suis un garçon et je suis plus résistant qu'une fille.

-Ben papa… il…

-Oui…

-Il voulait faire un long bisou baveux à Maman. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris.

-BEURK !

Il y eut un silence, que Ten-shi brisa au bout des quelques minutes.

-Il doit beaucoup aimé maman pour lui faire des trucs pareils !

-Ouais… admit Midori en fermant les yeux pour s'endormir.

**FIN**

_C'est celui la sur lequel je me suis le plus éclaté à écrire ptite reviews please_


	4. Un goût ultrasensible

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Un goût ultrasensible_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_générique, humour  
_

**Couple :**_YuyaXKyo_

**Disclaimer :** _Les persos ne sont pas à moi_

**Note :**_ Voilà à partir de maintenant ce sont des nouvelles créations lol j'ai mi tout les flash back intéressant de __Vie Commune._

**Un goût ultrasensible**

-Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kyo soupira, que pouvait-il bien faire assis là avec une bouteille de saké ?

-Tu bois du saké ?

Comme réponse il en prit une nouvelle gorgée. Ten-shi s'assit à côté de lui silencieusement en fixant étrangement la pile de cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchait là. L'enfant était doté d'une extraordinaire force physique, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui, elle, avait une grande force psychique. Tous ses sens étaient surdéveloppés, il pouvait, à 8ans à peine, entendre sa mère marmonner rageusement après une dispute contre son père à une dizaine de mètre de distance alors que ses aptitudes venaient tout juste de se développer. Sa vision était aussi précise que celle d'un rapace, il arrivait à voir les petits rongeurs se cacher dans leur terriers les jours de brouillards. Il en était de même pour son odorat. Ses parents ne s'était pas posé de question lorsque ses pouvoirs était apparu, il était fils du dernier véritable mibu quand même. Son goût aussi était assez développé, il s'amusait de temps en temps à énumérer les ingrédients que sa mère avait utilisé pour faire le dîné.

-Dis, Papa, je peux goûter ?

Kyo regarda un instant son fils. Ne dit-on pas que chaque enfant a envie d'imiter ses parents ? Il but une dernière gorgée d'alcool et tendit la bouteille presque vide à son fils. Yuya aurait sûrement désapprouvé ce geste mais il fallait bien que ce petit apprenne à apprécier les choses de la vie, même à 8ans. Le jeune colla ses lèvres au goulot de la bouteille et avala d'une traite le peu de liquide que son père lui avait laissé. Il sentit une drôle d'impression comme si son gosier prenait feu. Il jeta la bouteille au loin et sauta dans tout les sens.

-….. brûle !….

Il entra dans la maison courut jusque dans les jupons de sa mère. Elle hurla les pires jurons contre son doux mari, qui ricanait dans son coin.

Boire de l'alcool est déjà dur pour les enfants mais encore plus pour ceux au trop sensible.

**FIN**

_XD voilà je me suis marrée toute seule devant mon ordi en l'écrivant… enfin bref un petit reviews ? Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Kyo, s'il n'est pas trop OCC, mici d'avance...  
_


End file.
